The Penguin with Hair
by Amy2421
Summary: Bluh this is really really crappy. I wrote this a long time ago and it is so crappy.  Craptastical. Its pretty funny at the complete awfulness of it, so I'm keeping it up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning.

I got up, brushed my teeth, you get the idea. I went to school.

I hated school. All those kids calling me names, and throwing stuff at me. I wish I had a friend.

I waited outside for the bell to ring, and all of a sudden, a crab jumped out of the sea and had this gun thing. It pointed it at me.

BLAM! A blast of green light hit me. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see my bag next to me. I tried to pick it up, but I saw a flipper instead.

I screamed. Who would not? The next thing I know, I see a stun gun, and that's it.

…..

My head hurts.

I hear voices.

"Status report."

"It's a box, sir."

"WELL open it!" **smack**.

I see light, and I tumble out of a box. Ow. I am still dazed, but I can faintly see four penguins looking at me.

"Ugg….my head…gonna…BARF!"

I don't care how dazed I was, I ran to a bush and puked my guts out.

"Do you think its like Rico?"

"Uh-uh."

"It appears to not respond well to a stun gun."

"It appears to be young. And small."

I spin around, still in a daze.

"DIDYA JUST CALL ME SHORT? I AM NOT SHORT, I'm FUN SIZED!"

I yell before collapsing.

….

I wake up, and look around, hoping it was all a dream. Nope.

I am in some underground cave thing, on a small blanket and pillow.

My head is swimming. I hear someone coming, so I try to sit up. I notice I am still wearing an oversized T-Shirt, it just got smaller, kinda.

My vision is blurry, but I see the same 4 penguins.

"Ugg…where am I? Please let this be a dream…uggg…..stupid crab with green blast gun…I'M NOT SHORT!"

My brain is a muddle.

I can see more clearly, kinda.

I see the well known penguins from POM.

"WAIT! I HAVE TO BE DREAMING! I'm IN A TV SHOW!"

(I know all the names somehow)

Skipper looks at me. "A TV show? What are you talking about? WAIT! Did you just say crab with gun?"

"Yeah. Dumb crab…came right at me…green light….stun gun…pain….head….puke…TV…t-shirt…ugg."

"Alright men! Everyone but Private come with me!"

"AWW! Why do I need to stay?"

(smack)

"Okay."

I hear them leave, and try to stand up. And fail.

"Oww…."

Private looks at me.

"You're a bit odd looking."

"I WAS A HUMAN!"

"Ahh. Look at yourself."

He hands me a mirror.

I stare. I have my pink and blue T-shirt on, and it loks like a dress. I have white feathers,and BLONDE hair. .

Its white up to were my neck is. Then I have hair. It looks exactly like it was when I was human. And I have my green-blue eyes. I am skinny, as usual, and a little taller than private. My feet are….BLACK. Weird.

"Darn."

"Shocking, right? You are actually, (blush), kinda pretty."

"Thanks."

"Why did they leave so soon?" I can talk better now.

"I think…you may have been changed by , Skippers sworn enemy."

"OH YEAH! TV!"

"Why do you saywe are on TV?"

I explain, and I figure out it all was real.

The other guys return.

Skipper looks at me. "How do we know you are not a spy?"

"Well, I can read."

"Prove it."

"Fine." I grab a book from my shirt pocket it my back, I open it and read.

They stare at me.

"DO…NOT…STARE…AT….ME."

"Okay."Private says.

"Don't help a spy!" Skipper says.

"You want the truth? Fine."

I turn on the TV, and go plug in my camera. I take it everywere I go just in case something like this happens.

It whirrs, and shows them the film.

You see the crab, me getting shot, penguin me, screaming, stun gun, box, and all they needed to know.

"Happy now?"

Kowalski looks at Skipper. "Well, she is not a spy."

Private asks,"Whats your name and age, anyway?"

"I am Amy, 13 years old."A/N, I like to use ages way younger than I really am.)

"Cool."

"Can someone show me around?"

"I WILL!" Private says.

"I guess I have to stay like this for now."

Skipper still looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll need a place to sleep."

"Im ah it" Rico says.

He vomits a hacksaw, and starts cutting.

I never realized how gross that really was.

I make friends with all the animals, even Joey.

When I get back, my bed is ready.

"Training time!" Skipper yells.

I head over, curious.

He starts using a pole to fight everyone.

They fight like wussies.

"Let me try."I say.

Kowalski looks at me. "Um..Skipper?"

"Give it the best you got."

I grab a pole and start. He aims for my head, and I dodge, and cream him in the stomach. That ends it.

Everyone looks at me.

"What did I say about staring?"


	2. Secrets

"What now?" I beat everyone at the fighting.

"We sleep." Skipper said.

"Kay."

I get down on the bed. I try to sleep, but I hear a thumping. It sounds like rock music. I look over and see Skipper gritting his teeth.

"What in the?"

"Ahem…KEEP IT DOWN!" I scream. The music gets softer.

Skipper stares at me, with his eyes wide. "Ahem"

He turns away.

Morning time.

I wake up and find I am the first one up. Its 6:00. I wash my shirt and comb my hair, ouch.

"What are you doing up?" Skipper asks.

"Cause I am. So there."

"Fine short spy."

"I TOLD YOU I'M FUN SIZED!"

I climb the ladder and go swimming, after taking my shirt off. Hmm….

I go down and see everyone up. I ask Kowalski something, and he nods. I hand him my shirt. And go back up. Skipper stares.

"What did she ask you to do?"

I am listening to him.

"She asked me to make her shirt waterproof."

"DON'T HELP A SPY!"

"She is not a spy. What kind of spy is 13 years old? And you saw the video."

"YEAH SKIPPER!" I yell.

I go swim for a while. The zoo opens.

"Cute and Cuddly!" Skipper yells.

I watch there routine. That is SO dumb.

I just swim around and splash people.

"Hey look!" "A new one!" "She is cute!" "Is that hair?" "No idiot those are feathers" I hear people say. After its over, I walk around.

I pass by the lemur exhibit. I hear music.

"SHUDDUP!"

Julian comes out. "Oh! Pretty penguin!"

I roll my eyes.

"I am 13."

And I walk off.

I go into HQ and say hi to everyone.

Kowalski comes over. "I finished it!"

"Thanks so much!"

I put it on and continue my walk. Private is with me.

"Why is Skipper so paranoid?"

"He is worried you are from ."

"I SHOWED HIM A VIDEO!"

"Yep."

"Um Private, I need to tell you something.."

"Hmm…" He looks at me.

I hear something. Its Skipper following us.

"THAT SKIPPER IS FOLLOWING ME!"

I spin around and pin him on the ground. "I better tell everyone this, anyway."

At HQ..

"Guys…I am stronger than the average human!"

They look at me.

"Huh?" Rico says.

"For real, Amy?" Kowalski asks.

"Yeah. Give me a weight."

They all push a 2-ton weight with a lot of effort in front of me. I grab it and lift it above my head.

Kowalski says: "WOW."

"See?"

Skipper comes over.

"Well, I'm sorry Amy. I have been thinking, and you are not a spy!"

"Thank you!" I sigh.

All of a sudden a stun gun hits me! And a gas blinds everyone!

Privates POV

"OH NO!" I yell! "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"WHERES AMY?" Skipper yells.

I hear a groan.

"Stun gun..ugg.." I hear Amy say.

Just as soon as it appeared, the gas leaves.

And Amy is gone.

"SHES BEEN KIDDNAPPED!" I yell!


	3. Humans and Penguins

Ouch. My freaking head.

Stun gun. Really?

I get up, and look around a little. I am in a cage, that is about 10 feet wide, and 10 feet long.

"I'M GONNA PUKE!" I yell, cause I am. I notice a bucket and run over and puke my guts out. Freaking Déjà vu.

I faint again.

I wake up again. I look around some more, then I check my GPS watch. I am on an Island called Bottlenose Island. That will come in handy.

"AHEM! FREAKING BAD GUY? I AM AKAKE!"

Enter bad guy.

"Oh, Wop-didi-do. Skipper wasn't joking."

"Yes, and you will see him soon." He says, laughing evilly.

"I'm so scared. This is boring." I grab my book and read. He just stares.

I look up. "Don't stare at me." And I continue reading.

He growls and rides off. I could just break the bars, but I am pretty sure he made me a penguin, so I'm gonna stay.

All of a sudden the TV comes on. And Blowhole comes right back.

"AMY? AMY? ARE YOU OKAY?" I hear Private say.

I see everyone on the screen now. 'Hi pals. I am bored."

"But not for long! I shall make my final weapon out of your friend here! That is exactly why I turned her into a penguin!"

"I knew it."

Skipper comes onscreen. "Were are you, Amy?"

"You'll never find her!"

"Bottlenose Island."

"WHAT?"

"Thanks for the GPS watch Kowalski. By the way, why are you called Blowhole? You look like a Pinkback."

"ITS BLOWHOLE!"

"Bubbles."

"Blowhole"

"Boo-boo."

"BLOHOLE"

"Bottle"

"BLOW-HOLE"

"Skimy"

"BLOWWWWHOLE"

"Tinky"

"BLOWHOLE"

"Blue"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Binkie"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"I personally like Boo-boo."

The penguins watch this argument with wide eyes. Private smiles. "Well be there right away!"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Gushy"

Privates POV

"Well lets go" I say.

"You know Amy. He cant make her if she does not want to."

They all smile Realizing that.

"But wait, HE turned her into a penguin?" Kowalski says.

"LETS GO BOYS!" Skipper yells.

Amy's POV

"Okay. Just shut up. I am reading."

"No." He grins evilly. "Time to make my machine."

"No."

He is startled. "What?"

"No. I'm busy."

He stares.

"Don't stare."

"I will stare! Come on minions!"

"Nope."

I break the cage and sit down on the floor.

"What?"

"Go away."

BOOM!

"That would be my friends. I'm over here!"

The whole group comes in and strikes a pose.

They take in me sitting on the floor with a book.

"See? What did I tell you?" Private says.

I look around while they fight and find an odd necklace.

It says: To change from penguin to human, and vice versa, wear.

I put it on. It looks like a penguin.

FLASH!

I stand there blinking. I am a human!

"GUYSSSSSS!"

I yell.

"LOOKIT ME!"

They look in the middle of there fight.

"Wow." Private says.

"NO!" Blowhole yells.

Later…I am in HQ. I have changed into a penguin again.

"Sigh..I wish I could live here during the day."

"WAIT!" Private yells.

"You can! Do you have parents?"

"….No. I faked signature stuff."

"Then you can live with us after school!"

He beams at everyone.

"Can I?"

Skipper actually smiles at me!

"SURE! Up high!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"OH MY GOSHHHH OH MY GOSH!"

"Oh, Skipper, I got Blowhole on film so you can prove he is real."

"THANK YOU!"


	4. Books and Bad guys

"!" I shrieked.

"IM FREAKING DRIVING THIS THING!" I was on the penguins cart. The school idea worked out, and it was Saturday today.

"! THIS IS AWSOME!"

"Okay Amy. You beat everyone's times. Time to train." Skipper says

"DON'T YOU GUYS EVER HAVE FUN?"

"Not really." Private says.

"Then come with me!"

I change to human.

"What can we do?" Private asks.

I smile. "Lets go to a bookstore.

I manage to persuade everyone, and they get in my bag. I had been working a little after school, so I have 30 buckaroos to spend.

We go to Books-a-Million, were they are having a huge sail.

All of the penguins want to go to different areas.

I do Kowalski first.

"Okay, here we are. Science books" Duh.

His eyes sparkle. I almost forgot to say, I taught them to read. They learn fast.

I grab a thick one that's 9 dollars.

"How about this."

I read him the cover, and he nods vigorously.

"Okay."

I go to where Rico wants to next. Weapons.

I get him one about which weapons are possible for a penguin to swallow.

Next I go to Skippers.

Battle moves.

"No..No…No…No…YES!" He says. I get him one and battle moves for short people.

Private is next. He wants to go to the same section I do.

"How about this one? It shows you how to make lollipops and twinkies."

'YEYSYESYES!" He practically screams.

"Okay and..."

."OH! The next two Yotusba books are out!"

(It's a manga series.)

I grab them, and count my money.

I grab a large book of Whodunits too.

At the checkout, I grab a large box of butterscotch lollipops for Private.

At HQ…

Private is reading and sucking on a lollypop. Everyone else is reading too.

"Guys, Im gonna walk around and find a quiet spot.

"I will come with you!"Private says.

Kowalski spits out his coffee and Rico. 'Sorry. Went down the windpipe."

Private and I go up. (I am in penguin form.)

"Lets see..Oh HI Joey!"

"Ello mates."I made friends with him on the first day.

"Can we sit here? We are trying to find a place to read."

" Course."

I whisper something to Private, and he hands me something.

'Thanks Joey! Here!"

I hand him some brand new boxing gloves.

He is so glad he runs of to start punching Julian to shut him up.

We sit down to read.

"Hey Private, I am gonna change to human to make reading easier. Don't freak out."

He watches me change.

"I still can't believe how much you annoyed Blowhole." He says.

"Cause I'm awesome. And not a lot of things scare me. I just hate thunder and lighting."

"Thunder and Lighting?"

"I have a severe ..WOLF SPIDER! KILLIT KILLIT KILLIT KILLIT!"I sream.

'What?"

I sigh."I got bitten by one when I was younger. It get infected, and I had to get a shot. I actually have a scar."

I show him my knee were it was swollen so many years ago. I have a small mark were I was bit.

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

We read for a while, and then we go to HQ, to see a strange sight. Skipper and Rico are gone, and Kowalski is spitting out his coffee madly.

"Blowhole?" I say.

"Blowhole." He tells me.

"Skipper has a GPS watch, right?"

"YEAH! Connect with him!"

I Do.

"Skipper? Its Amy. Were are you. We are coming."

"Blowhole point."

"Call Blowhole names to pass the time" I tell him.

Kowalski is spitting his coffee on Private.

"I should really put this down."

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay human for now."

"M-kay arrg!" Private says.

"SORRY!"

I get an idea as we leave HQ.

Everyone knows Blowhole is real..so..

"HEY GUYS! SKIPPER AND RICO HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY BLOWHOLE! CARE TO JOIN US?"

I get lots of yeses.

Joey comes along, with his gloves, Marlene comes along. The apes, and monkeys too.

I did the unthinkable last week. I trained Marlene when she is in wild form,so we are ready.

When we get there..

'Hey Joey, would you like the honor of smashing the door?"

"You got that right mate!"

He smashes the door. I see Rico and Skipper in a cage, and Blowhole I front of them.

"Hey Boo-boo" I yell, and smirk.

"YOU AGAIN!" He spins, and stops. He sees everyone.

"ATTACK!" I yell.

When everyone is fighting, I walk over to Skipper and Rico."Whats cookin?"

I bend the bars.

"Why are you in human form?" Skippers yells.

"Cause I can."

"Hmmp."

"Would you like to join in?"

"Gladly"

He and Rico join the fight.

Marlene is in wildform, and a great fighter.

I walk around, punching every crab that comes my way.

"Kowalski brought his coffee. Oh no." I say. He is spitting it all over Blowhole.

".hm HM hmhmhm hm.." I hum as I walk along.

"Hmm..hey whats that?"

"I see a new necklace, and it says that it can destroy everyone if you wear it.

I smash it.

"Bye bye. Guys, I'm gonna swim back to HQ. I have homework."

Skipper nods.

I change to penguin, and swim home.


	5. Golf

"Who's bored? I am!" I yell.

Skipper looks at me. He and Rico are using the Wii I installed.

"I'm gonna swim for a bit. See ya." I say.

"Fine"

I go out and swim in the water for a little while.

I see an odd armadillo come up to the habitat. Were have I seen him before?

"Were is Mr. Tux? Tell him the Amarillo kid is back." He says.

"You mean Private? HEY GUYS!"

The penguins come up.

"YOU!" Private yells.

I have heard the story of the Amarillo kid and Private many times. But how do I know this guy?

"Yes Mr. Tux. And I appear to recognize you, short person."

"Sorry. I am Unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the I'm NOT SHORT, I'M FUN SIZED!" I punch him.

"Nice work." Skipper says to me.

"Thanks,but I know him somehow, I just can't tell were!"

Kowalski spits his coffee on Rico.

"YOU DO?" They all ask.

"Yeah."

The Amarillo kid wakes up.

"Your strong for a shorty" He says.

"I will punch you again."

"Okay! Okay!"

"Hmm…" I study him.

"So, Mr. Tux, are you ready?"

"I told you, NEVER again."

"Fine wimp."

That stops me in my tracks. Kowalski spits coffee on Skipper.

"You did NOT just call him that."

"I think I did."

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" I yell, and I tackle him. I knock him out again.

"Thanks Amy." Private says.

"OH MY GOSH. I remember now! I used to play golf to! But I quit, cause I had to move."

"You were good at it to." The Amarillo kid wakes up. "How about I play you, and if you win, I leave"

"Fine. But I need to do something."

I turn into a human.

"I thought you looked familiar as a penguin."

"NO DUH."

We set up a game.

He starts. He gets a hole in one on the windmill course. I do the same.

Then he gets a 1 on the next one, were you use lily pads in a swamp. I get a hole in one.

We continue getting hole in ones until the final.

He gets a hole in one. I measure the wind, and I smile.

"Watch and learn, scaly."

I let the wind blow the ball into the frogs mouth, through the mort doll, past the bomb, over the sandtrap, and into the hole.

I twirl my club.

"A hole in zero. I win." I say. Kowalski spits his coffee on Julian.

The whole zoo cheers, Private the loudest.

The Amarillo kid stutters. "But..btu..that's not possible.."

"I just made it possible. Now leave."

"In honor of your victory, I give you Mort." Julian says.

"Cool. Mort, get the feet." I whisper.

"THE FEET!" He hugs Julian's feet. Julian looks pained.

The Amarillo kid gets mad.

"I SHOULD HAVE WON!" He tackles me. I just stand there, looking bored. I am in human form, so he is just pulling on my legs.

"Private?"

"I'll take it from here." He beats up the Amarillo kid.

Kowalski spits his coffee on Skipper. "I should really put this down.."

I change into penguin form.

"I got homework."

I go down and do it.

"Finally done."

I shake my head. My hair goes wild. That make me wonder.. "Why do I have hair?" I ask out load.

I sigh. "As if I would ever know."

At least I'm cool.


	6. Early Morning

Arrgg….can't sleep.

I look around and see all the penguins in bed.

I need some fresh air. I step outside in my human form.

Thanks gosh tomorrow is Saturday, and no school until Thursday because of a storm that happened earlier.

I check my watch. 4:56 in the morning. I woke up at 4, with a nightmare.

It was like this: Something was chasing me. I did not know what is was, but I know I was a penguin. Just before I got caught, I woke up. Its been the same thing for a week now.

What does it mean?

I look at my clothes. Normally I would not care, but I need some new clothes. I go inside HQ, grab my money and head to an all-night walmart.

I buy t-shirts, pants, mainly sweatpants and shorts, and some overalls. And a jacket. And sneakers. And a bathing suit, goggles, sunscreen and flippers. And a safe to keep the penguins out of my personal stuff. And a laptop. I earned lots of money by doing grunt work.

And a portable stove so I can cook easier, and I can cook things other than fish.

And earmuffs, because I am NOT wearing the ones Rico gags up. And books. And a new dress for Rico's doll, a box of Winkys, peanut butter, for Private, Test tubes for Kowalski, and a blowhorn for Skipper.

I grab some new books and STUFF. I don't need to tell you.

I check out, and go back to the zoo. Its about 6 now, and Skipper is the only one up.

He looks mad when I reach him. "What?"

"Where were you?" Skipper whisper-yells.

"I had to get some things at the store, _Dad_." I smirk.

He scowls. "And you did not tell me?"

"I could not sleep! It was 5 in the morning! I couldn't just wake you up!"

"Hmmp."

I sigh and go down into HQ. I put all the things I got away, and I go to talk to Skipper.

Nobodys POV

When Amy is putting her things way, something grabs her necklace.

Amys POV

"What was up this morning?" I ask him.

"Classified." He replys.

"Over protective!" I sing.

"Hmmp." He grumps.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, _DAD_."

He grunts.

"Well, the zoos going to open in 4 hours, so I'm gonna swim."

I reach for my necklace.

"Um Skipper.. MY NECKLACE IS GONE!"

"WHAT?"

"Someone stole it!"

"Oh no." The zoo opens in 4 hours! And I think we know who stole it."

"Yep and I think I know whos voice is that!"

"Yes penguins..and girl thing." A nasal voice says.

"zzzzz'

"STUN GUN!" I shriek.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Private asks, as he and Kowalski and Rico come up.

"BLOWHOLE STOLE HER NECKLACE!" Skipper shouts.

"GUYS! STUN GUuZZZZZZZZ nnnnnnnn….." I yell, and get shocked.

I can barley hear them.

"Amy? Amy? AMY!" I hear Skipper shout. Then I black out.

…..

I wake up on a moving ship. I grab a bucket and barf, and manage not to pass out again.

Brr…Its freezing. Thank goodness I have my new overalls on.

I check my watch. I am nearing Antarctica.

No wonder its so cold.

I grab my fold up jacket, and put on my emergency gloves.

The ship docks. I see crabs open the door, and they seem surprised to see me awake.

I refuse to move, but since I cant go anywhere without being a penguin, I have to stay.

I sigh.

It should be warmer inside, so I get up and follow them.

I was right about it being warmer inside. Its still cold, but MUCH warmer than outside.

I sit down and stretch my legs. One of the crabs brings my puke bucket over, in case I get sick again, which I do.

Seasickness. Bleah.

The Giant TV turns on, and of course I see my friends.

"Hi guys. I'm in Antartica. Its cold, so hurry."

Blowhole comes in, a little to late.

"You told them were we are again?"

"yep. And you still look like a Boo-boo."

"ITS BLOWHOLE!"

"Shut up already."

"WERE COMING AMY!" Skipper shouts.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Blowhole says, "Because your friend here will be in my weapon. Your SHORT friend."

Private sucks in his breath. "Oh no"

"I TOLD YOU I AM FUN SIZED!" I grab the nearest thing, witch happened to be the barf bucket. I threw it at Blowhole.

Then I laugh my head off at the most grossest/funniest thing ever.

"See..you..soon…guys! HAHAHHAHAH!" I say.

Blowhole leaves.

I gasp for air, and I start to look around the room I am in. I find my necklace. Unguarded. On top of a piece of fish.

Wow. He is not the smartest dolphin alive. I put it on.

Then I wait. I think of names for blowhole to pass the time.

He enters.

"You should really be a Dodo."

Here is our argument;

Me: Dodo

Him: Blowhole

Me: Bob.

Him:BLOWHOLE

Me: Bink

Him:BLOWHOLE

"I still like Boo-boo."

"Grr..wait! You found the necklace."

"You left it on top of a fish. Idiot"

"NO BODY CALLS ME AN IDIOT!"

"I just did" I say, looking really calm.

"GRR!"

BOOM!

"See you Boo-boo." I say, getting up.

"Hi guys!" I say as they crash through the wall. "I found it. Lets go."

"NOT SO FAST!" Blowhole yells

Cages drop on each of the penguins. They miss me.

Lasers start to cut the cages, cutting closer and closer to them.

I sigh. I grab a mirror and make the lasers just cut the cage.

I change to penguin and swim home with them.

"YOU HAV EGOT TO BE CARFUL!" Skipper shouts.

'Fine DAD."

"


	7. Truth Serum

"Hello guys! I made a theme song for this!"- Amy, the author.

A black screen.

**Then, rock music starts. (Boomboom boom boom)**

**Amy walks into HQ, in penguin form.**

**(I was just a normal girllllll then I became a penguinnnnnnnnn**

**and it changed my…entire…LIFEEEEEE!)**

**Amy looks at everyone sleeping. She grabs an airhorn and make sit go off, waking the penguins.**

**(BLAM! Can you hear it? The air horn go? My friends hear it too and here they are!)**

**Skipper looks up and his name appears.**

**(SKIPPER!)**

**Rico looks up and barfs fish. **

**(RICO!)**

**Kowalski looks up. He is doing hard calculations. **

**(KOWALSKI!)**

**Private looks up and smiles.**

**(PRIVATE!)**

**Amy smiles and grabs her necklace on her neck.**

**(AND….THERES….ME!)**

**Amy changes into a human.**

**(AMY!)**

**The screen flips to reveal Blowhole**

**(Every series needs a villain)**

**His name appears.**

**The screen flips back to Amy, and the penguins, and they are striking a pose.**

**(AND NOW…ITS TIME..FOR…)**

**Amy and the penguins quit posing and they high five.**

**(THE PENGUIN WITH HAIR!)**

"AH!" I say, yawning.

I look around. Were are the penguins? I get out of bed and put on my shirt. Then I change into penguin.

I comb my hair. I still wonder.

Why do I have hair?

And why do I keep having this nightmare?

I finish and climb out of HQ.

Hmm.. I don't see them anywere.

"GUYS? HELLO?"

I walk around, until I find them with a camera hiding and watching the lemurs.

"What are you doing?"

My voice startles them.

"SHHSHSH!" Skipper tells me.

Private comes over.

"Come with me" He whispers

We walk to HQ.

"Whats up?"

"They are doing operation Sneaky peek again!" (A/N its MOD episode called Truth ache)

He explains it.

"That's not very …..You got amnesia spray? And truth serum?" He nods, and I tell him my plan.

I run out, in human form, and spray all the penguins except Private with truth serum.

"HEY ZOO ANIMALS!"

They all gather.

"Hey Guys, have you been spying on the animals?

"Yes"

"See? Now, instead of beating them up, I have a better idea. Actually, you can beat them up after I ask them a few things."

I take Skipper into HQ.

"You are way to over protective. Why are you? And what do you think of me?"

"I think of you as my daughter."

I blush. I am videoing this.

"And I think you are short."

Grr.."IM FUN SIZED!"

I push him out.

"Sit on them, Burt."

"Gladly."

At just that moment theydecide to stop being under the truth.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Skipper. You guys have to learn. There all yours" I say to the animals.

Later, the penguins are recovering.

I take Skipper to a small room.

"I asked you something while you were in the affects of the serum. I AM NOT SHORT, MISTER!" I slap him.

"Andwatch this." I show him the video.

"What so you say of this?" I ask him.

"Well…..its true."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, YOU BIG OAF!"I grab him and hug him.


	8. The Nightmare

Hi guys! This is going to be a very exciting chapter!-Amy, the author.

A black screen.

**Then, rock music starts. (Boomboom boom boom)**

**Amy walks into HQ, in penguin form.**

**(I was just a normal girllllll then I became a penguinnnnnnnnn**

**and it changed my…entire…LIFEEEEEE!)**

**Amy looks at everyone sleeping. She grabs an airhorn and make sit go off, waking the penguins.**

**(BLAM! Can you hear it? The air horn go? My friends hear it too and here they are!)**

**Skipper looks up and his name appears.**

**(SKIPPER!)**

**Rico looks up and barfs fish. **

**(RICO!)**

**Kowalski looks up. He is doing hard calculations. **

**(KOWALSKI!)**

**Private looks up and smiles.**

**(PRIVATE!)**

**Amy smiles and grabs her necklace on her neck.**

**(AND….THERES….ME!)**

**Amy changes into a human.**

**(AMY!)**

**The screen flips to reveal Blowhole**

**(Every series needs a villain)**

**His name appears.**

**The screen flips back to Amy, and the penguins, and they are striking a pose.**

**(AND NOW…ITS TIME..FOR…)**

**Amy and the penguins quit posing and they high five.**

**(THE PENGUIN WITH HAIR!)**

Urg…. "NO!" I shriek.

"WHAT? Amy! AMY! Wake up!"

I open my eyes. Skipper shook me awake. He looks worried, along with the other penguins.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream that I have been having for a while now."

"WHAT? About what?" Skipper asks.

"Something is chasing me. I am in penguin form, and just when its about to attack, I wake up."

The penguins look worried. "What?"

"You were uh..screaming." Private says.

"I think I'm fine.I need some fresh air."

I get dressed and I walk around. I hear something in the bushes behind me.

I get freaked out, and the song Fly on the wall starts playing.

_**Musiccc…**_

"_**You don't understand what it is **_

_**That makes me tick, but you wish you did.**_

_**You always second guess wonder if I say yes but you just lose out every time."**_

I am running now. Its following me.

"_**If you only knew what I talked about , when I'm with my friends, just hangin out, **_

_**Then you'd have the inside scoop on what to say, what to do.**_

_**That way when we play the game baby you could never lose."**_

Its not a penguin. I don't know who it is. Its not a zoo animal

"_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

_**All my precious secrets yeah, you'd know them all, don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**You'd love to know, the things I do, when im with my friends, and not with you,**_

_**You always second guess wonder if there other guys I'm flirting with **_

_**You should know by now.**_

Okay. I am officially creeped out.

"_**If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you.**_

_**If I make a promise, im coming through.**_

_**Don't you wish that you could see me every second of the day**_

_**That way you would have no doubt that baby I would never stray"**_

I hit a dead end near HQ.

"_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

_**All my precious secrets yeah, you'd know them all, don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"**_

I hear the thing come closer.

"_**A little communication.**_

_**That'll go all the way.**_

_**Your getting misinformation,**_

_**Too much hearsay, hearsay"**_

I get mad and yell

"BRING IT ON!"

"_**And what I say is, come a little closer.**_

_**And what I'm gonna say is:**_

_**Don't you! Don't you!**_

_**Don't you..?**_

_**Don't you wish you were a…Hey!**_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

_**All my precious secrets yeah, you'd know them all, don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"**_

"_**GUYS!"**_I yell.

"WHAT?" They all yell. The see me pressed against the wall, and a thing coming closer.

'Men, code 2554!" Skipper yells.

They jump onto each other and start attacking whatever it is. I help.

When Skipper finally gets his flipper on its neck, it faints.

I sigh.

"Another day, another thing trying to kill me." I say.

The penguins are staring at Skipper.

Skippers POV

"What? Men, why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"S-skipper, that code was only for extreme emergencies!" Private says.

Now Amy is staring. She smiles. "Thanks, _Father_." She says.

My men snicker.

"Naw, I'm kidding. Thanks Skipper!" Amy says.

Ricos POV

Raabla hhahhj djduh fhdjshdasj

"Friiinnhs Skijjer idfhf" I hay.

Amy's POV

Wow. Skipper…

"Lets take a look at my attacker." I say.

We pull of the mask to find….a person?

"OH MY GOSH!" I scream. "It's a ROBOT!"

It is true. Some of the skin came off the reveal robot underneath.

"That has got to be one of the GROSSEST things ever." I say

"I HAVE TO STUDY IT!" Kowalski yells.

He grabs it and takes it to HQ.

I gasp. "Something just touched me!" I back away from the wall, and see someone.

They jump out. It's a lot more robots.

"Oh Crap." I hardly ever say that, but it seemed to fit in right now.

"COME ON MEN!" Skipper yells. I am in the middle of the fight.

The penguins jump on the robots and start attacking. Finally they are all gone.

I gasp for air. Then I faint.

Skippers POV

"Amy, we are done." I say. I look at her, she gasps, and faints.

"MEN!" I yell and they gather around her.

"Status report, Kowalski."

"She appears to be in shock. She needs rest."

We carry her to her bed.

Al of a sudden she starts screaming!

"NO! Go..AWAY!…NOOOO! GET OFF! " She moves around, as if trying to escape something.

Shes sweating like mad.

Amy's POV

I am having the dream again.

But I'm not waking up!

The thing is attacking me! "GET IT OFF! I'm FUN SIZED!" I scream.

I feel like I can actually feel pain!

I jerk awake.

"IS IT GONE? IS IT GONE?" I shriek.

"Amy? Are you okay? You fainted, and starting dreaming." Private asks.

"Okay, I am not fine. I could actually..feel pain!" I say.

"Hm..I could hook up a machine to your brain to find out what you are dreaming." Kowalski says.

'THEN DO IT MAN!" I say.

He does, and gives me sleeping dust.

I fall asleep.

Privates POV

"She is asleep. Lets look at the monitor." I say.

We all go up, and see her dream!

"IT WORKED!" Kowalski says.

"SHSHHSSHSHSHH!" Skipper says.

We watch the monitor. I press the record button.

There she is, in penguin form, just walking.

There is this shadow following her! She notices it, and starts to run.

So does the thing.

"GO AWAY!" Amy yells, in her sleep. Not in the dream, but in real life.

She hits a dead end, and the thing attacks.

"STOP! GET OFF!" She screams. In real life.

She whimpers in her sleep as she gets hurt in her dream.

The thing jumps on her.

"GET OFF!" She screams.

This is terrifying. Now I see why she screams.

She reaches for her necklace, and changes to human form in her dream.

She tries to attack, but to no avail.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" She screams in real life.

Then the most terrifying thing I have ever seen happens.

We come into her dream, and we are all black.

We are evil.

"NO!" She screams.

Then the monitor goes black.

We stare at each other, wide eyed.

"That was terrifying." Kowalski says.

"No duh!" Amy says. She is awake.

Amy's POV

That was the most real one yet.

"Its just to much! I want it to stop!"

"I have a theory" Kowalski says, "I think someone is doing this to you. Like, transmitting this dream to your brain."

"WELL I WANT IT TO STOP!" I say.

Marlene comes into HQ.

"I heard screaming! Is everything okay?"

"NO!" I say.

"Watch this." Skipper shows her my dream.

He explains everything.

Marlene watches with wide eyes.

"Let me guess, Blowhole?"

"No..that would be to obvious." Skipper says.

"No, its him" I say.  
>"Because he knows you would think it was to obvious, so he makes it so obvious, it seems less likely. Or he knows you know that he did it, but he isn't, which he actually is, then he did not, but he is, so he isn't, but he is. He is using reverse physiology."<p>

They stare at me.

"What? Its true!"

"Okay…"

We gather the animals and head to Blowholes latest base.

He confronts him.

"So, penguins, you got some friends. Well, I have an army!" A bunch of crabs appear.

Everyone starts fighting.

I walk up to Blowhole, and punch him. I am in human form.

Skipper starts fighting.

"MAKE HER DREAMS BE OKAY! AND WE KNOW YOU MADE THE ROBOTS!"

"So I did penguins. You can't prove I make Her nightmares about an attacker."

"Your dumber than you look. We never told about what kind of dream I had!" I say. The penguins attack.

I look around for the thing with my dream. I come to a big machine, called the 'Power Morpher.' He totally stole from power rangers.

All of a freaking sudden, I get pushed in, and my necklace in another part of it.

"GUYS!" I manage to scream. "I CANT BREAK IT OR WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"

They turn to look at me, and it was Blowhole who pushed me in.

"OH MY GOD!" Skipper yells. He turns to Blowhole. "STOP THE MACHINE!"

"Nope!" And he presses a button to start it.

"MEN! DO ANYTHING!" Skipper shouts.

'If you break it, it will explode!" Blowhole taunts.

The other zoo animals look.

Wild Marlene pins Blowhole.

"Aye mate! It'll bee okay!" Joey yells.

I'm not so sure.

Gas starts to fill up the machine.

A mechanical voice says: Subject is female. Short female.

"IM FUN SIZED!" I feel weird.

I see my necklace glowing, and I feel and see the light go into me.

I close my eyes.

…

When I open them, I am on the floor of HQ.

"What happened"

Skipper looks glad to see me awake.

"You got fused with your necklace."

"WHAT THE CRAP?"

"Well, Blowhole was trying to fuse you with a robot that got moved. So no, I guess you can change into a penguin at will."

"Wow."

"Yeah soldier. We are having a party. Come on!"


	9. Singing

HI! Its me, the author. Since there is gonna be singing, no intro! And, For fun, you can play the songs while you read! I have a fairly deep voice, too, and I wanted to have some fun! This chapter is just for fun! I don't usually sing, but I want to!-Amy

Amy: WHOH! A huge party!

Private: Hey Amy! We want you to sing!

Amy: ME? Oh fine..

Private: Get up there!

Amy: I'm gonna sing Breakout by Miley Cyrus.

Music…._**Play breakout on computer for more fun!**_

_**Croud: Cheers! **_

_**Private: GO AMY!**_

_**Amy: "Every weeks the same, stuck in school's so lame, **_

_**My parents say that I'm lazy**_

_**getting up at 8 am is crazy!**_

_**Tired of being told what to do, so unfair, so uncool.**_

_**The days to long, and I'm holding on..**_

_**Till I hear the bell ring, cause that's the time when were gonna **_

_**BREAKOUT! Let the party start! Were gonna stay out!**_

_**Gonna break some hearts!**_

_**Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart! **_

_**Uh-Oh! All over again!" **_

_**Croud:Dancing.**_

_**Amy: Shaking her head and singing.**_

"_**Were gonna wake up everyone we know!**_

_**Gonna have some fun, gonna lose control!**_

_**It feels so good, to let go oh oh**_

_**Hangin out is just something we like to do,**_

_**My friends and the mess they get into,**_

_**These are the lessons that we choose, not a book full of things well never use.**_

_**The days to long, and I'm holding on**_

_**Till I hear the bell ring cause that's the time when were gunna**_

_**BREAKOUT! Let the party start! Were gonna stay out!**_

_**Gonna break some hearts!**_

_**Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart! **_

_**Uh-Oh! All over again!" **_

_**Amy: Dancing now like mad**_

"_**Were gonna wake up everyone we know!**_

_**Gonna have some fun, gonna lose control!**_

_**It feels so good, to let go oh oh**_

_**Wish it would never end,**_

_**Spending time with my friends,**_

_**OH WITH MY FRIENDS!**_

_**BREAKOUT! Let the party start! Were gonna stay out!**_

_**Gonna break some hearts!**_

_**Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart! **_

_**Uh-Oh! All over again!**_

_**Were gonna wake up everyone we know!**_

_**Gonna have some fun, gonna lose control!**_

_**It feels so good, to let go!**_

_**BREAKOUT! Let the party start! Were gonna stay out!**_

_**Gonna break some hearts!**_

_**Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart! **_

_**Uh-Oh! All over again!**_

_**Were gonna wake up everyone we know!**_

_**Gonna have some fun, gonna lose control**_

_**It feels so good, to let go oh oh!"**_

Croud: ANOUTHER SONG!

Amy: All right. This is Freak the freak out.

_**Amy:"Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me talk, hear me sing?**_

_**Open up the door easy less easy more**_

_**When you tell me to beware,**_

_**Are you were are you there?**_

_**Is there something I should know?**_

_**Easy come easy go, out of your head don't hear what you said**_

_**I cant communicate **_

_**When you wait don't relate**_

_**I try to talk to you but you never even knew so whats it gonna be tell me can you hear me?**_

_**Im so sick of it your attention deficient'**_

_**Never listen never listen,**_

_**I'm so sick of it so ill throw another fit,you never listen never listen**_

_**I scream your name! It always stays the same, I scream and shout!**_

_**So what I'm gonna do know is freak the freak out! Hey!"**_

_**Croud: Dancing**_

_**Amy: "Whoa whoa whoa whoa**_

_**East come easy go**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I scream your name! It always stays the same, I scream and shout!**_

_**So what I'm gonna do know is freak the freak out! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Whoa whoa whoa whoa!**_

_**Ohh…**_

_**Freak the freak out x15**_

_**I scream your name!**_

_**But you never listen!**_

_**Ohhh….**_

_**But you never listen!"**_

Amy: I will do another.

Amy: This is All star.(A/N, fans please don't get mad. It was supposed to be funny! I love this song!)

_**Amy: "Some body once told me the world is gonna roll me.**_

_**I aint the sharpest toool in the shed..**_

_**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead**_

_**Well, the years start comeing and they don't stop comeing,**_

_**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running,**_

_**Din dent make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.**_

_**So much to do, so much to see so whats wrong with taking the backstreets?**_

_**Youll never know if you don't go,**_

_**Youll never shine if you don't glow**_

_**Hey now! You're an All star, get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now! You're a Rock star, get the show on, get paid**_

_**All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**It's a cool place, and they say its gets colder, your bundled up now wait till you get older**_

_**But the metor men beg to differ, judging by the holes in the satellite picture**_

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin waters getting warm so you might as well swim**_

_**My worlds on fire, how bout yours that's the way I like and I never get bored**_

_**Hey now! You're an All star, get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now! You're a Rock star, get the show on, get paid**_

_**All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**Hey now! You're an All star, get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now! You're a Rock star, get the show on, get paid**_

_**All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars**_

_**Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place,**_

_**I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little changeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**_

_**Back to the rule and I hit the ground running**_

_**Dident make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

_**So much to do so much to see so whats wrong with taking the backstreet**_

_**Youll never know if you don't go, youll never shine if you don't glow**_

_**Hey now! You're an All star, get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now! You're a Rock star, get the show on, get paid**_

_**All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold.**_

Crowd: WHOO!

Amy: You want another, don't you?

Crowd:YESSS!

Amy: Alright, last one. This is Dam Dadi Doo

_Amy: "Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_**When the morning come come im dancing like your dumb dumb**_

_**When the grove is high, when dummies jump to sky**_

_**If you feel the groove groove groove the dummies have to move move**_

_**Can you feel the beat? The beat? The beat?**_

_**You never tell me what is wrong**_

_**Cause now its time to be alone**_

_**Let me love you everyday so long you let the dummies play**_

_**Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat**_

_**Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam" **_

_**Amy: Jumping up and down.**_

_**Amy: "dance dance to the beat**_

_**They tell me lets come home home the partys going on on**_

_**We only have to dance, do dummies fall the trance**_

_**If you feel the groove groove groove the dummies have to move move**_

_**Can you feel the beat? The beat? The beat?  
>You never tell me what is wrong<strong>_

_**Cause now its time to be alone**_

_**Let me love you everyday so long you let the dummies play**_

_**Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat**_

_**Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_**Never tell me what is wrong**_

_**Let me love you everyday**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam**_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam _

_**Didoodi dam"**_

Amy: Okay, no more.

Crowd:Aww….


	10. Pictures and Old Baddies

A black screen.

**Then, rock music starts. (Boomboom boom boom)**

**Amy walks into HQ, in penguin form.**

**(I was just a normal girllllll then I became a penguinnnnnnnnn**

**and it changed my…entire…LIFEEEEEE!)**

**Amy looks at everyone sleeping. She grabs an airhorn and make sit go off, waking the penguins.**

**(BLAM! Can you hear it? The air horn go? My friends hear it too and here they are!)**

**Skipper looks up and his name appears.**

**(SKIPPER!)**

**Rico looks up and barfs fish. **

**(RICO!)**

**Kowalski looks up. He is doing hard calculations. **

**(KOWALSKI!)**

**Private looks up and smiles.**

**(PRIVATE!)**

**Amy smiles and grabs her necklace on her neck.**

**(AND….THERES….ME!)**

**Amy changes into a human.**

**(AMY!)**

**The screen flips to reveal Blowhole**

**(Every series needs a villain)**

**His name appears.**

**The screen flips back to Amy, and the penguins, and they are striking a pose.**

**(AND NOW…ITS TIME..FOR…)**

**Amy and the penguins quit posing and they high five.**

**(The penguin with hair!)**

I am making toast with peanut butter when I hear Skipper yell: Everyone!

I change to penguin form and walk into the area were he is.

"Whats up?"

"We have someone coming.. what are you eating?"

"Peanut Butter on toast. Its good."

"We have the photographer coming to get a picture for the zoo broacher."

"I can't be in it! People might recognize me in penguin form."

"Private gets it a lot, and so does Mort. But you get a lot of Awwss, so you need to be careful." Skipper says.

"No duh. I'll try to keep away. Which will be hard considering we had an earthquake at school, so we are not going back for two weeks."

"Yeah."

'HES HERE!" I hear Marlene say.

"I can't stay in HQ, so I will have to stay underwater most of the time."

We go out, and the photographer is setting up. Mort had fleas, so he got shaved. There is no way he is getting on the cover.

"Hey there penguins! Hey, there are five?"

"Yep. We got a little one a few weeks ago. It's a girl. She has an odd coat of feathers." Alice says.

"I want to see her."

"She is a bit camera shy, so good luck." Alice says.

The penguins start swimming, and I join them. The photographer takes pictures. I grit my teeth at the little part.

I motion to the others that I need a rest, so they come up with me and surround me while I rest.

I keep my head down, and I grab a fish and nibble on it. Eww. I still don't like raw fish too much.

"Camera man!" Private says. He fills a gap in the circle.

Alice walks over to the camera man. "The other penguins are very protective of her. I doubt you'll get a good shot."

She doesn't know how right she is.

"Okay guys, I need air. Is he gone?"

"Yeah for now." Kowalski

"Good." I step out, glad to get air around me that is not taken up by guys.

"There you are!" Flash!

'EEK!" I dive in the water.

The penguins jump in too.

"I got a good shot. I'll come back tomorrow."

He leaves.

"DARN IT!"

"We have to get that film!"

"NO DUH!"

After the zoo closes...

"Okay, so I know were the photo man leaves his film." Kowalski says.

"Roll out men!" Skipper says. I look at him.

"Ahem."

"And Amy."

I change into human form and stick them in my backpack that is now empty.

Kowalski gives me a map.

I walk to the location. Its called Photo inc.

That is so lame.

I pick the lock on the door, and walk in. There are no security cameras, because this place is so dumb.

The penguins jump out of my backpack, and we go to the room we need. I find the film, and try to find my picture.

"Guys! Its not on here!"

"What?" Kowalski jumps up and starts typing wildly.

"Hmm…no..no…oh that's a nice picture..no..no…nope."

"Great. Its not on here. Hey, its his address. He must of took it home with him."

"Lets roll out!" Skipper says.

"Its to far away by foot! What can we do?" I say.

…

"We stole a car." I say.

Skipper had neck-whapped a guy, and is driving along with the help of the other guys, cause I cant drive.

"Yep. Its called life." Skipper says.

"How does stealing a car have to do with life?" I say.

"I don't know." He replies.

We drive to the guys house, and the penguins go in, and out in 5 minutes.

"You have it?"

"Yep" Private yells.

We take the car halfway home. Then we walk.

This car comes up to us.

"You seen any runaway penguins?" A man says.

"No, can't say I have."

"Then whats in your bag?"

"Toys. I like penguins. You wanna see?"

"Yes"

I hand him Skipper.

"YOU!" The man yells.

"OFFICER X!" Private yells.

"Now I can finally get my revenge on these penguins..HAND THEM OVER!"

"Nope." I kick him, and grab Skipper.

"Oh no you don't'!"

He grabs my foot as I am about to run away.

"OWWOWOWOOWOWO!"

"You okay?" Skipper asks.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

That gets the penguins mad. They look at my ankle, which is swollen, and they get into attack positions.

"I'm ready for you this time!" X says, and shoots a net at them.

I punch, and untangle the guys.

Then I change to penguin form, causing him to gasp. Then he faints.

"Lets go!" I change back, and we run off.

Later, the TV shows him talking about a demon, as he gets lead off to an insane hospital.

My ankle is resting on ice.

"Hm.."

"What is it, Amy?" Private asks.

"I'm just thinking about my good friends."

I start to hum a song.

The penguins gather round me, asking me to sing.

"Oh fine."

I start.__This is called True friend. I like this song.

"_**We sign our cards and letters BFF,**_

_**You got a million ways to make me laugh!**_

_**You lookin' put for me you got my back,**_

_**So good, to have you around.**_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell.**_

_**And when I'm quiet you break through my shell!**_

_**Don't feel the need to do or ever yell.**_

_**Cause you keep, my feet on the ground!**_

_**You're a True Friend!**_

_**You're here till the end!**_

_**You pull me aside when something anit right,**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night,**_

_**Till its alright again.**_

_**You're a True Friend!**_

_**You don't get angry when I change the plans.**_

_**Somehow your never outta second chances.**_

_**Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again.**_

_**I'm so lucky, that I found…**_

_**A True Friend!**_

_**You're here till the end!**_

_**You pull me aside when something anit right,**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night,**_

_**Till its alright again.**_

_**True Friends will go to the end of the Earth to find the things you need.**_

_**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**_

_**Cause they got, someone to believe in!**_

_**A True Friend!**_

_**You're here till the end!**_

_**You pull me aside when something anit right,**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night,**_

_**No need to pretend! Ohh!**_

_**You're a True Friend!**_

_**You're here till the end!**_

_**You pull me aside when something anit right,**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night,**_

_**Till its alright again.**_

_**Your True Friend!**_

_**Your True Friend!**_

_**Your True Friend!"**_

"True friends?"


	11. Rainy Day

I'm too lazy for the intro right now-Amy

"COME ON STUPID TOASTER!" I say to the freaking toaster that won't cooperate and is taking forever.

"I hate this thing so much." I say.

I am staring at it with a plate and a knife with peanut butter on it in my hand. It finally pops up. I slather the toast with peanut butter, and head to the TV room.

I turn on the TV, and it goes to the weather forecast.

There is supposed to be a huge thunderstorm.

I switch the channels. I go through them and stop. I go back to the weather.

"Theres a Lighting storm today? NO!" I yell.

Private runs in. "Is everything okay?"

"NO IT IS NOT! WE HAVE A LIGHTING STORM TODAY! NO!"

"Whats so bad about it?"

"I AM DEATHLY AFRAID OF THUNDER AND LIGHTING!"

"Ahh."

Thunder booms outside.

"EEK!" I shriek.

"WHAT IS IT?" Skipper runs in with Kowalski and Rico.

"THUNDER LIGHTNING! BAD!" I yell.

Private explains.

"No need to be afraid, its just.." Kowalski starts.

"ITS EVIL!" I yell.

Rico snickers. I slap him.

"Lets just play a game or something, because the zoo is closed and it is rainy." Private says.

"Fine. But if it booms outside, or there is lighting, and someone screams, its probably me."

"Okay men. Lets play um.."

"APPLES TO APPLES!" I yell.

"Alright…"

I'm the first judge.

"Okay, the word is…fragile."

Skipper puts down 'Necks', Private puts down 'Glass' Kowalski puts down 'My sanity' And Rico puts down 'Anything'

"Um..I will have to go with glass!"

"YAY!"

A few rounds later…Its Ricos turn being judge.

His card is 'Tasty'.

I smile. I set my card down. Rico collects his cards, and picks the winner.

"FISH!"

"YAY!" I say. "I win!"

Thunder booms. "YEEK!"

"What now?" Private says.

"I say, karaoke!" I say.

I get the mike.

"This is Eye Of the Tiger."

"_**(Instrumental) risin up, back on the streets,**_

_**did my time, took my chances.**_

_**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet,**_

_**Just a man with his will to survive.**_

_**So many times, it happens to fast,**_

_**You change your passion for glory.**_

_**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past.**_

_**You must fight just to keep them alive.**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger it's the tiger it's the trill of the fight.**_

_**Risin up to the challenge of your rival.**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night.**_

_**And hes watching us all with the eye…**_

_**Of the tiger!" **_

_**(Boom) "Ekk!"**_

"_**Face to face, out on the heap,**_

_**hangin touch staying hungry**_

_**They stack the odds till they take to the street,**_

_**For we kill with the will to survive!**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger it's the tiger it's the trill of the fight.**_

_**Risin up to the challenge of your rival.**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night.**_

_**And hes watching us all with the eye…**_

_**Of the tiger!**_

_**Raisin up! Straight to the top!**_

_**Have the guts, got the glory.**_

_**Went the distance now im not gonna stop**_

_**Just a man and his will to survive!**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger it's the tiger it's the trill of the fight.**_

_**Risin up to the challenge of your rival.**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night.**_

_**And hes watching us all with the eye…**_

_**OF THE TIGER! **_

_**The eye of the tiger…eye of the tiger…the eye of the tiger."**_

I finish.

Later..

'IM GONNA CRUSH YOU!" I say.

"In your dreams." Skipper smirks.

"Got any 5's?"

"Darn it."

"Rico, got any 4's?"

'NOOO!" He says.

He gives me the card.

"Private, got any 3's?"

"Go fish."

"Darn."

Later again.

I won at go fish.

We are playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Skipper, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"Okay, you have to not try and escape the zoo next time you go to the doctor, tomorrow. I wont either."

"You don't like shots?"

"Nope. But I won't try to ESCAPE the zoo."

"Hmmp."

"Okay, Private, ask someone."

"Um…well… Kowalski? Truth or dare?" Private asks.

"DARE! I can handle it!"

"Okay…turn yourself dumb for a while."

"NO!"

Later AGAIN….

We are playing charades. Rico is going. He is flopping around.

"You're a fish."

"FISH!"

Boom. "EEKK!"

It booms really loud.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

"Okay men, lets rest." Skipper says.

"AHEM!"

"And Amy."

BOOM!

"EEKKK!"


	12. Seeing Red

"MEN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Skipper shouts. I look up from my book.

"Ahem."

"And Amy."

He keeps on saying men, and I am a girl.

"Good. Now whats up?" I say.

"A scientist is coming to attach trackers to us and study us!"

I stare at him. "And this concerns me how?"

"They cant know you can change!"

"Great. Now I have to MOVE."I say.

"I'll just stay away from him. He cant catch me if I don't want him to."

Later…

"He is here!" Kowalski says. He is looking through the spy hole.

I change to penguin form to go and listen to the scientist and Alice. The penguins join me.

"We have a new penguin, with odd feathers." Alice says.

"I want to see it."

"It is a girl, and she is very young. And I doubt that you will get near her. The other ones are very protective."

Aint that the truth.

"I NEED to see that." The scientist guy says.

"Good luck." Alice says, and walks away.

The scientist guy sets up his camera.

"Okay, come here little penguin."

"LITTLE INDEAD!" I say to the penguins.

"Hmmp." I grump.

He calls in some divers to put tracking things on the penguins.

They let them do it to them, but when the divers come to me, the penguins start to circle me.

They are to late, and some guy puts one on me.

I widen my eyes.

"This..thing…ICHES!" I say, and jump out of the water.

I splash water on the scientist camera, but he is too busy watching me to notice.

"Get it off!"

I run to the wall, and hit the tracker on it.

It breaks off, and I sigh.

"OH MY GOSH. THAT ICHED."

"I need to show this to someone! I must study that penguin!" I hear the scientist say.

He starts coming to me.

Alice walks by the habitat, and sees the scientist about to pick me up.

"Um…I wouldn't do that if I were you.." She says.

"I have to study this penguin!" He says.

I slide away from him. He keeps on missing me, and ends up in the pool.

I laugh.

"That's what she does when someone tries to pick her up." Alice says.

"Arg. Hey! My camera has water all over it!" He finally notices.

"I guess I cant put a tracker on this one…"

"Nope." Alice says and walks away.

I smirk.

We do our regular stuff until the zoo closes.

I change into human form and jump into HQ.

"Yay! Chinese takeout night!" I say.

"Yep. Lets get the money." Private says.

We go to the fountain, and they collect the money.

I count it, and we get the phone. Since I am here, they don't have to use the strange arms.

I call, the food gets here, and we eat. Unlike everyone else, I don't eat till I am about to pop. I prefer not to be up all night groaning.

But I did see a strange flash of light…Must be nothing.

I go into HQ and get a book to read while the animals groan there heads off.

I sigh when I sit back down.

What a life….

I listen to everyone groan for a minute, then I look in the water.

I see myself, and….what is that? A light?

"Hey Kowalski, come here." I say.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

I show him the light, and he has no clue on what it is.

"Skipper?"

"Not now!"

I groan and pick him up and show him the light.

"Must be a gift from the sky spirits, for me!" Julian says.

"Shut up, Ringtail." Skipper grumps.

"You cannot be telling me to shut up! I shall shut myself up!"

"I have no idea what it is." Kowalski says. "Lets just get some sleep."

"Fine by me." I say.

We go down into HQ, and get ready to sleep.

When all the penguins are in be, Skipper makes them all turn over.

That's is SO weird!

I wake up around 6:30, and the penguins are still asleep, probably because they ate too much.

"Oh gosh. Still asleep?" I say to my self. I notice the same light outside, but brighter.

"Hmm.." After getting dressed, and packing a bag with books, I head out.

I'm guessing this had to do with Blowhole, so I want to be prepared so I don't die of boredom.

The good news is, I'm almost immune to stun guns now. Its like, if you get a cold, your body remembers it so you will be ready the next time you get sick. So I am ready for a stun gun.

Yes. I know, I'm strange.

I step out of HQ.

"What. The. Cheese." I say.

I see the most pathetic excuse for Mort ever. It is a robot, but you can see all the duct tape.

I shake my head and throw a rock at it.

"ZZZZZZZZZ" It sparks.

"Hmm….speaking of cheese, I need food."

I head out to the store, and get stuff.

When I come back, I see crabs fighting with the penguins.

"I think I know what happened when I was gone." I say.

"Mmm-hmm." Private yells. He is smacking a crab.

"Gosh this is annoying. I will be reading."

I sit under a tree, and read of course. The fight is still going on. Joey is kicking the living snot out of the crabs.

Literally. I see crab snot.

As I read I notice a crab with a stun gun coming near me.

"HOLY FUZZODLES! ALL THE CRABS! JUST GO BEFORE I…" You can't hear the rest of what I was saying because Julian starts to play his music loudly.

The crabs leave.

"AND TELL YOUR BOSS HE IS A…" This time, a truck comes by.

The crabs run away.

"JEEZ!"

Everyone is staring at me.

"I need to be alone!" I run off. Dangit! I need to cool off.

Not anytime soon. I am shaking, I am so mad.

"Aw CRAP! Why can't he just leave me alone?" I say to no one in particular.

"Who?" Fred pokes his head out of a tree.

"Nothing." I say.

"Nothing is a persons name? I want to meet this nothing." He says.

"ARG!"

I run off.

I find a place under this bridge in the zoo. Just the right place for someone to sit when they are mad.

Which is what I do.

After a while, I feel a little better, but then I see another crab.

"OH! SO YOU DID NOT GET THE MEMO? HERE!" I kick it.

"DANGIT! JUST GO AWAY!" I almost scream. "GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I write a note and tape it to the crab, and then kick the crab to kingdom come.

The note basically told Blowhole what a lousy villain he is, how he should be a Boo-boo, how the next time I see him I'm gonna throw bricks at him instead of a bucket with barf.

I sit back down, and kick each crab that comes near me.

I notice that I am seeing more of them as time passes.

After 30 minutes, there is the entire crab army.

My temper boils over.

"THAT'S IT!"

I kick, punch, throw, smack and pound my way through the crabs.

When I am done, I sit back down.

"Oh gosh…" Hm…I feel better.

Sometimes beating the snot out of things makes me feel better. This is one of those times.

After a few minutes, Skipper and Co. arrive.

Skipper takes one look at the crabs and me and gets Rico to vomit a slingshot.

They shoot the crabs away, and crowd around me.

"You okay?" Private asks.

"Yeah. Beating the living snot out of them made me feel better." I reply.

All of them ask questions, but I can't understand them all at the same time.

I just sit there, staring at them, like a teacher. They stop talking.

"Thank you. Now lets go back, okay?" I say.

Yep. Pretty awesome life I have. Considering I get to beat people up and not get into trouble!


	13. New Info

"Your kidding, right?"

"Nope. He is coming back tomorrow." Skipper says.

"Great! Here we go again with the stupid scientist! Grr…stupid trackers are so ichy. By the way….how did you leave the zoo with the trackers on?"

"Umm…"

"You made the scientist 'forget' , didn't you."

"Maybe."

"UGGG"

I walk out into the zoo. Its still early in the morning.

Today the zoo is closed to the public because of a water leak.

In the road, I hear a car.

"GUYS!"

I change into a penguin, and they come up.

"He is here."

"blah."

The scientist comes in, and looks at me first.

Alice walks by. "Don't try to pick her up again."

"Of courseeeeeeee"

The first thing he does is tries to pick me up. Will he ever learn?

I slide around till he falls in. What an idiot.

It was like this for an hour.

I got bored, so I threw a piece of fish at him, and he went away.

"How do you like THEM apples!" I say.

I look around. The penguins are gone.

"Umm…guys?"

"BOOOO!" They jump out from a tree. "BOO!"

I jump, but then I turn.

"I told you, almost NOTHING scares me. I get startled, but not scared."

"Aww…"

I change to human.

"Gosh, don't stare at me like that."

Everyone starts walking around to do their own thing.

I walk around the zoo while the penguins train.

"Hmm...hhmmmmhmhmhmmh" I hum as I walk along.

"WHAT THE CHEESE?" I yell as a huge crab hops down from a tree.

"Oh great. Here we go again. You want a piece of me? Come and get it."

The crab jumped on me.

"Bad move."

I pull it off with barley any force, and kick him away.

"Oh yeah, give this to your boss." I tape another note for Blowhole saying I am not little, I could kick his freaking Butt anyday, and a list of reasons on why he should be a Boo-boo.

I walk away, laughing.

Oh….wait a moment! I run back to the crab and stick something on it, without it knowing. Then I kick it _somewhere….over the rainbow…_

I wait a little, and then I turn my watch on. YES! It worked! I attached a chip that lets me see Blowhole.

Lets see…

"GOD! I HATE THAT GIRL!" I see Blowhole, and he looks really PO.

And I cringe at his language.

"Stupid Stupid STUPID! I need a new plan."

I smile. I can learn so much with this.

And…WAIT! Why he changed me into a penguin…why I have hair… YES!

"Come on….get to the good stuff…" I whisper.

"Hmm.." I stand up and run to this small cave I found in Central Park.

I settle myself and listen. And press record.

"I just can't get that girl! DARN IT! If I had known this was going to happen, I would have never searched through her files!"

My…files?

"I need that weapon done soon! Or I can't take over the world! I need this..SHORT THINGS POWER!"

"I..am…fun…sized!" I whisper. I make a mental note to punch him the next time I see him.

"Grrr…"

Wow. Way to act like a bear. Oh my gosh. Was that lame or what?

"I NEED HER POWER!"

You said that already.

Hmm….lets see…he is in New York? At an underwater cave? What is the world coming too….. jeez.

I gotta show the guys. And fast.


	14. Blowhole Returns!

**Toolazy. Again. Been to lazy for a while.-Amy**

".Gosh." Skipper says.

"That's what I thought. Well…it was more along the lines of HOLY SUPERHAPPY FUN TIME." I say.

I am showing the penguins the video. It got cut off and I lost the connection a few minutes ago, but oh well. We got what we need.

"Well? What can we do?"

"Judging by his plans, this is an EXTREAMLY dangerous mission." Kowalski says. "I mean, he.." He goes off saying a lot of science junk.

"Kowalski, put a quarter in the show-off jar." Skipper says.

"Aww…"

"So, when do we leave?" I say.

"You are not going." Skipper states.

"WHAT THE HOLY FUZZODDLES?"

"Too dangerous. Private, you stay too"

"I AM GOING!" I should have expected as much. Dang, this is getting to much like an action packed drama.

"OH COME ON? WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS? MY READERS?" I yell.

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Skipper shouts.

"I DON'T CARE!"

We yell at each other. The other penguins walk away slowly, except for Rico. He is watching us and smiling.

"I AM 13 YEARS OLD! AND THE STRONGEST HUMAN ON EARTH!" I scream.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE NOT GOING!" He shouts.

"YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" We fight.

"NO!" I yell, to confuse him.

"YES!" He yells confused

"Great. Let me pack."

"Wait! I meant no! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"

"YES I AM!"

He looks at me angrily.

Then he shakes his head.

"Rico."

I see darts, and that's it.

When I wake up, I am in bed, and Private is looking at me nervously.

"Their gone, aren't they?" I ask him.

He nods.

"When I see Skipper again…I'm gonna squeeze him until his little head explodes… and I am going to burn his body, and dance on the ashes while breaking his coffee cup…and….that's it."

"Okay…." Private says. I think I freaked him out a bit.

"Okay, lets check in with them." I say with a sigh.

I hook the computer up to the thing I first rigged on Blowhole.

I fixed it, so I can see what is going on.

Skipper is not there yet…

Boom! There he is.

"There we go."

Okay, crab minions….fight.

Blowhole! And they don't see him! "Oh no.." I say.

He presses a button, and a bunch of cages fall.

"I knew this would happen." I say.

I hear Blowhole..

"Now that I have you pen-gu-wins, I can catch that little brat! And There is no way this plan can fail!"

I look over at Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico.

"Oh. My. Holy. Super. Happy. Fuzzy. Odles. Funfunfunfufun. Time." I say

They look terrible. I don't want to go into detail, but they were bad.

"Private, we have to go." I say.

"Yeah."

"We need to be fast…OH!"

I run to Kowalski lab. I press a button, causing a hidden panel to fall out. There are jetpacks.

"Lets fly."

"Well….okay."

I pick him up and strap the extra-large jetpack on.

"Here we…GOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh my gosh. It was so awesome.

When we arrive at our destination, I pull off the jetpack and toss it onto the ground.

"Lets go." I say.

First, we listen at the door, which has a welcome mat and doorbell.

"Your friend should be here soon. Lets have some fun now! How about experiments?" I hear Blowhole.

I look into the window.

He is making a bunch of metal tools appear!

"Lets start with Skipper…"

"Now, Private." I whisper.

He throws the bomb into the window.

I press the button.

KABLOOM!

I jump in.

"You won't touch them." I say.

I grab some bricks and throw them at him.

"Remember my note? Now, prepare for a fate worse than death." I say.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, little brat." He says, and laughs evilly.

"IIIIIII…..AMMMMMMMMMMM…FUNNNNNNNNNNN….SIZEDDDDDD…!" I punch him.

"Now, were is that button…." I say, searching for the one that would release the guys.

He presses a button right in front of me.

A humongo cage falls on me. It also caches Blowhole.

"Wow. Way to aim Boo-boo."

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Tufu"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Pinky Pie"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Goo"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Watery"

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Shut up now." I kick him. I notice Private searching the board with buttons.

"I'm out. But you will be here for a while, Won't you, Boo-boo?" I smirk, and he grits his..um…teeth?

I bend the bars, and then I bend them back into place before he can move.

"MINOINS!" He yells.

"Really? You HAD to go there?"

A HUGE army of crabs appear.

"Prepare yourself."

I grab one crab and smack five.

I kick 20.

I punch 15.

I crab one crab and use it to wipe out 26.

And lots more. Eww. Crab snot.

I stand on the pile of crabs, and blow on my fist.

"Just like that."

I go to the dashboard, and look over the buttons with Private.

I press a purple one.

The penguins are released, except for Skipper.

"I'm not telling you which button you have to press for him!" Blowhole sneers.

A bunch of doctors tools start getting near Skipper.

Since Kowalski is too wiped out, and Rico is getting the last of the crabs, Private and I jump into action.

Private breaks the tools, and I grab Blowhole and pull him up too the cage.

"Which. One. Is. It." I yell in his face.

"Not telling."

"Fine. Have it your way."

I go to the buttons and open the controls. Underneath each button, I find labels.

I press 'Free stupid Thing.'

And Skipper is out.

I walk to Blowhole.

"You are in for a world of pain." I crack my knuckles.

Later..

"You okay?" I ask Skipper.

"Fine." Skipper says. They got pretty beat up.

"You better not leave me out again!"

"hmmp." Skipper grumps.

Private is out of the room helping Kowalski and Rico.

"What is up with you? You are WAY to over protective."

"Classified."

"Is that all you can say? Anyway, you got the pictures processed yet?"

"Yep"

I look them over. They are snapshots of me kicking Blowholes stinking butt.

"He is not going to bother us for a while."

One of the pictures shows me holding a sign pointing at Blowhole.

It says Boo-boo. Lol.


	15. Puffins are Muffins

"YAY!" I shouted. I just went through the training course for the fifth time.

"Good. Now lets.."

"SKIPPER!" A puffin jumps out of the bushes.

"YOU! GO AWAY!"

The penguins get into battle poses.

"Let us be friends!" He says.

He looks at me.

"Who is this small human brat?"

"HEY! Hmmp!" I walk off, just enough to hear.

"You made Denmark hate me!" Skipper is telling him.

"Hey, let us be friendsies! Except for that stupid small human brat."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I run away. I just met him!

I sit down and try not to cry.

"Everyone hates me!" I say.

"I don't." Skipper hops up next to me.

"WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?"

"I have no idea. He made me….and Denmark….ENIMIES!"

"Wow. I don't like him."

"Me neither. He wants to be friends."

"No way am I friends with THAT guys."

"I hate him. That Hans.. **tells story of POM episode Huffin and Puffin."**

"There is no way in heck I am trusting him. I have an idea…"

Later…

We met up with Hans.

"Hans, I like you to meet someone."

"Hello." I shy shyly. I am in penguin form.

"Well hello! Skipper, may I talk to your lady friend?"

"Of course! That is what friends do!" Skipper says.

Hans looks like he is happy. "Thank you for forgiving me!"

Skipper walks away.

"What is your name, you angel?"

"My name is Amy."

"Ah…Amy..means 'love'?"

"Yes it does!"

"What a wonderful name.."

"I like Hans" I say.

"I have something to tell you…Skipper is a jerk." He says.

"WHAT? But..but…but…."

"I am sorry to have this so sudden."

"That..can't be true!"

"I am sorry, my dear..but it is."

'DON'T CALL ME YOUR DEAR!" I transform.

"I got that on video!" Skipper pops out, along with Marlene and the other penguins.

"You…you..brat!"

"You called me pretty!"

I laugh, and walk off.

Skipper POV

"Hans, did you really think she would fall for you?" I say.

"Oh..Skipper. You made a bad mistake…"

He throws a net on us.

"Prepare yourselves!"

He pushes us into the plastic volcano.

Rico chews through the net, and we chase him through the zoo.

"NOT IN THE HQ!" I yell.

He jumps in.

"MEN! That's were Amy is!" I tell them.

"He is in trouble. I think…" Private says.

Amy's POV

I was in the HQ, laughing my head off, and Hans jumps into it and locks the door.

"Excuse me? Get OUT!" I yell.

He stares at me.

'You..live..here?"

"Were did you think I lived? In a fish?"

"Oh well. This will only fuel my revenge." He leaps at me with a dart gun.

I just stare. I need a REALLY strong gun to make me sleep.

"Are you inhuman?"

"Maybe. I'm not entirely human, as you have seen before."

I change to penguin, and human before his eyes.

"Oh. Well I can take anyone!"

We tussle and he rams Skippers coffee cup. It falls, and the handle breaks.

"You did not just do that."

"I think I did."

I smack him, Skipper style. Just then the room gets hot.

I smile. Skipper.

"HOT!"

He runs to a door that leads to the heat room.

I follow.

He shoots at Skipper.

"We meet again, Hans." Skipper says.

"But this time, I win!"

He shoot the gun at Skipper, it shoots balls.

Skipper gets hit, and I get mad.

Hans pins Skipper and is about to shoot him and I grab the gun.

"Not today." I say.

Skipper grabs Hans and throws him into a box. We high-five.

"Lets go watch that video." I say.

When we go to HQ, the other penguins are waiting for Hans to come out.

"Any moment now….. just a minute…" Kowalski says.

'Hello!"I say, making them jump.

'We just pnw-ed a puffen. Lets sendhim to the Hoboken Zoo." I say.

"Okay, but first a lesson in friendship!" Kowalski says. He pulls out a poster.

"A friend would give you, card, flowers, pastries, and of course, pie."

"Yum." Rico said.

"Now, here is something an enemy would give you: wedgies, contagious viruses, flaming sacks of doo-doo, and poison pie."

"Not yum" (A/N my favorite line! Well, one of them. POM episode Huffin and Puffin.)

"Okay…" I say.


	16. Violins and Videos

**Oh my FREAKING FUZZODLES. I want pie ~ Amy, the author.**

A black screen.

**Then, rock music starts. (Boomboom boom boom)**

**Amy walks into HQ, in penguin form.**

**(I was just a normal girllllll then I became a penguinnnnnnnnn**

**and it changed my…entire…LIFEEEEEE!)**

**Amy looks at everyone sleeping. She grabs an airhorn and make sit go off, waking the penguins.**

**(BLAM! Can you hear it? The air horn go? My friends hear it too and here they are!)**

**Skipper looks up and his name appears.**

**(SKIPPER!)**

**Rico looks up and barfs fish. **

**(RICO!)**

**Kowalski looks up. He is doing hard calculations. **

**(KOWALSKI!)**

**Private looks up and smiles.**

**(PRIVATE!)**

**Amy smiles and grabs her necklace on her neck.**

**(AND….THERES….ME!)**

**Amy changes into a human.**

**(AMY!)**

**The screen flips to reveal Blowhole**

**(Every series needs a villain)**

**His name appears.**

**The screen flips back to Amy, and the penguins, and they are striking a pose.**

**(AND NOW…ITS TIME..FOR…)**

**Amy and the penguins quit posing and they high five.**

**(THE PENGUIN WITH HAIR!)**

"Okay, I am officially bored out of my mind." I say. The zoo is closed, and I am SOOOOO BORED.

"Tell me about it." Marlene is right next to me.

We are sitting on the water fountain spray thingy.

"Goshdarnet. I might as well practice the violin." I say.

I run to HQ, and back. The penguins are busy trying to Hijack a truck full of fish.

"You play?" Marlene is surprised.

"Yeppers."

I am carrying my violin. "Dang, for a light instrument, this case is heavy!"

I put it down, and take out my music.

"That thing is huge!" Marlene says.

"Hmm? The violin? Naw, probley it is when you are your size."

I play Ode to Joy.

"Wow. Your pretty good." I hear Stacy and Becky jump up next to us. They are pretty nice once you get to know them.

"Yeah!" Marlene says. "Play something else!"

"O-okay." I play more songs.

"OMG! YOUR SO GOOD!" Becky yells.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Becky and Stacy yell.

"Thanks! I better stop, before my hand falls off."

I put it up and run to HQ. The penguins are there, and Skipper looks PO'd.

" bit him?" I ask Private.

"I have no clue."

"Okay…I'm gonna hang with Marlene and Stacy and Becky."

"Fine! Do anything you like! Its not like I CAN'T STOP YOU!" Skipper says.

"Uh…okay."

I walk to the fountin. "Somethings wrong with Skipper."

"OMG! Spontaneous dectectives!" Stacy yells.

"That's sounds awesome." I say.

We wait for the penguins to go out on another mission.

We run inside.

"Say when you find something!" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Marlene asks.

"I have no idea."

"OMG! I found something!" Becky says.

"WHAT?" We run over. She is holding an old newspaper.

"Let me read." I say. "On May 19, 2005, wow Skipper is old, He got banned from Denmark!"

"How did he get banned?" Marlene asks.

(A/N I made my own story for this!)

"Well, Hans, the puffin, tricked the entire state of Denmark into thinking Skipper was a major criminal. He can't go back. Or the cops and FBI and CIA and NCIS and all that junk will be after him." I say.

"OMG." Becky breathes.

"I know, right? I guess he is upset about that." I reply.

"But what can we do?" Marlene asks.\

"We can go to the Hoboken zoo and film Hans!" I say.

"YAY! WE ARE GOING TO HOBEKEN! OMG!" Becky is yelling.

"Yep. Hop in my bag." I say.

I grab my money, and I take the bus to Hoboken zoo. "This is taking FOREVER!" Becky says.

"I had to take the bus!"

"Oh."

We finally get there, and run to the zoo. "Act like toys!" I say. They go stiff.

"Okay, I need to check your bags." A man says that works their.

"Okay. I have some toys that heat up in there, and I would be very sad if they broke."

"Of course." He searches my bag, and barely looks at my friends.

"Were in!" I say.

"Thank gosh. I was going to explode!" Stacy says.

"Sorry. It was the best I could do." I say.

I run to the bird habitat, and I see Hans looking mad, with a bunch of little girls putting him in a dress. A zoo employee is watching them.

"Okay, Becky, now!" I say. She grabs the camera and plays it. It sticks out of a hole in my bag.

"Hey, wait. Marlene, you are outside? And you are not….." Becky says.

"Kowalski and Amy made a special collar to help me not go BRAHJDHJAHAJKGHS."

"Yep." I say. "What the cheese! Look!" I say to them.

Hans has on the dress, and is having a tea party.

Later..

"Wow, Becky. You are a pretty good camera person." I say. We are editing the video.

"And…DONE!" I say.

"CAN'T WAIT!" Becky and Stacy say.

"Wanna have smoothies by the fountin while we wait?" Stacy asks. "Please say yes please say yes please say yes!"

"Sure!"

We sit by the fountin and drink strawberry-orange smoothies.

"There he is!" I say.

We run over to HQ.

"SKIPPER!" I say, with Marlene and Becky and Stacy behind me.

"Um…." Private looks scared. I whisper 'chill' to him. He calms down some.

"Here!" I pop the video in the TV. The penguins gather around, and Marlene makes popcorn. Becky and Stacy sit near Private, he freaks, and calms when I look at him.

The video shows Hans getting humiliated by a bunch of little girls for 15 minutes.

"What is this for?" Skipper asks.

"Because today is the date you got banned from Denmark! DUH! We went to the Hoboken zoo." I say.

He smiles.

"!" Becky and Stacy are saying.

"Oh, and you are OLD!" I say.


	17. The end

I stared at the giant school.

Then grinned. With the penguins at home, anything is possible.

"High School, here I come!"

I ran in.

_**The end.**_

**DONT YOU FRET, CHILLENS! IM WRITING ANOUTHER POM STORY SOON! Its going to be called "Never underestimate the penguins!" COMING SOON! LOOK FOR IT!**


End file.
